La hemos jodido
by UmeFuyu
Summary: Había pasado una hora y nadie parecía querer despertar. Mientras amarró sus revoltosos cabellos con una coleta, repetía mentalmente su nuevo lema -"Hinata Hyuga nunca volverá a beber algo que Naruto Uzumaki le ofrezca"-. -EDITADO- Prologo de un desastre anunciado.


_*Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_*Advertencia: Lenguaje Uchiha_

_* -detestoaSakura- piensa._

_—_karinsesinsoportable_— habla._

* * *

**_*Prologo de un desastre anunciado._**

_Bueno, yo estoy muy por encima tuyo y es fácil de ver. Pero de todas formas vine a quererte, de cualquier manera._

_Lonely Boy - T.B.K_

**_S_**oñaba con anillos relucientes, pieles bronceadas, mujeres embravecidas, cabellos negros revueltos y una fúnebre mirada rojiza, con aspas cuales molinos giraban condenando, su insignificante pequeñez, a un dolor delicioso, agridulce, adictivo. Deseaba escapar y quedarse allí, llorar y reír ; y fue entonces cuando una dolorosa y profunda punzada en su cien la arrancó de un evidente y prolongado letargo. Sus ojos dolían y la intensa luz solar que penetraba por la ventana le obligaba a luchar contra sus propios parpados.

_-Cuando despiertas y tienes en contra a tu propio organismo, sabes que no hay nada bueno que esperar de ese día-._

Acarició su frente por debajo de su flequillo y mierda, como le duele. Piensa en esos sueños tan… tan "contrastados". _-¿Qué hacen las personas con las contradicciones de su vida?-_ medita en ese pequeño lapso de segundos que existe entre el sueño y la realidad. Esos ojos rojos la atemorizan a tal punto que quiere quedarse y… ¡un momento!... -_¿que significa ese techo?_- se preguntó abordando la realidad. Pestañeó un par de veces: no era el de su habitación o que recuerde, nunca tuvo una lujosa araña candelabro colgando y realmente no comprende como aquella botella de Pabst Blue Ribbon llegó allí; además el techo era demasiado alto para que una bote ...

_-¿Que?-._

Un sobresalto convulsionó su cuerpo adolorido, -_¿eso fue un quejido?_- se cuestionó mientras su cuerpo sufre una espantosa e insondable parálisis momentánea. Antes de cualquier accionar traga en seco y luego voltea horrorizada, en dirección al sonido, sin intenciones de conocer realmente que es lo que se encuentra a su lado, medita la posibilidad que sea algún monstruo espeluznante y ... ¡kami-sama!, en realidad hubiera deseado que sea un monstruo como el de las películas de horror que miraba con Naruto de niños.

—¡El Demonio!— tapó su boca con ambas manos ahogando la ineptitud de despertar al ser paranormal que reposaba a su lado. -_¿Que hace el karma de mi vida, quien me hace acordar que en alguna vida pasada fui una ninja renegada o un secuestrador con cara de serpiente? ¿secuestrador con cara de serpiente?, debo dejar de leer a Masashi Kishimoto. ¡¿Que hace Sasuke "El demonio Uchiha" durmiendo a mi lado?!-._

Si bien se conocían desde edades muy precoces, el famoso "Demonio" Uchiha, apodado así por Naruto, refiriéndose a sus ojos funestos, su comentarios soberbios y a forma en que rompía el corazón de todas las muchachas que se le atravesaban. Pero ella, Hinata Hyuga, le daba un significado propio a aquel diabólico sobrenombre: Sasuke simplemente sonreía cuando podía hacer de la vida de la pequeña "torpe Hyuga", una vida hostil. Bromas pesadas, comentarios impertinentes que la sonrojaban eran el alimento de la vida del Uchiha menor. Provocarle desmayos de esos que la dejaban pálida como una hoja de papel le causaban un placer incomparable y luego - recordó Hinata mientras lo observaba descansar como un niño inocente, con sus cabellos negros despeinados recorriendo su frente y los labios entreabiertos -se ríe de ella con una carcajada que le podría causar escalofríos al propio Hildan.

Acercó su rostro a centímetros de el, su aliento era tan fresco como si recién hubiera cepillado sus dientes -_realmente no pertenece a este mundo-_ y con su dedo índice toco una, dos veces su nariz para corroborar que sea de carne y hueso y ... ¡si es que siquiera sabe si en tantos años juntos han cruzado alguna silaba que no sea para molestarse! o al menos el, ella nunca supo retrucarle palabra. Hay veces que llegó a pensar que solo sabía pronunciar "Torpe Hyuga"; "Hola torpe Hyuga", "Mueve tu torpe trasero, torpe Hyuga".

-_¿Por que duerme tan relajado a mi lado? … si yo nunca me he acercado en est ...¿por que me abraza?!-_. Se removió, mierda, mierda. Si se despierta iba a sufrir un desmayo, a el le encantan sus desmayos y saldria victorioso una vez más, claro que no lo permitiría por que ya estaba harta _-¿veintiún años de bromas pesadas no le bastaban?-_

_"El hijo menor de Fugaku no sabia caminar y ya te estaba robado la mamadera". _Hinata rodó los ojos recordando la repetidas anécdotas que Hiashi soltaba en los horrendos encuentros familiares con el clan Uchiha, viejos amigos de los Hyuga.

Al carajo la mamadera. ¿Que haría?, ¿moverlo de lugar?, ¿despertarlo?, ¿qué se supone que le diría? _-Sasuke-kun, no quisiera molestarte pero estas abrazándome desnudo en el piso de..-_ Una calor abrazador azotó sus mejillas al oír lo dicho por su propia boca. Levantó las sábanas temblorosa para corroborar lo que ya había notado inconscientemente y _-¡no poseemos más que ropa interior, mierda-._ Volvió a tapar sus imprudentes labios que jamás soltaban sus sucias palabras mentales y dirigió su nublada vista, hacia la izquierda, haciendo cálculos mentales que daban resultados catastróficos

Estaban acostados, no poseía ropa, el no poseía ropa ¿eso quería decir una sola cosa, verdad?.

—Hyuga Hinata, acabas de entregarte al peor postor.— Luego soltó una leve carcajada. Debió haber sido solo una confusión o otra de sus infames jugarretas ...

¿Que?. Alguien habia murmurado y provenía de su derecha y ... _-NO-_. Tenia que ser un chiste, esa voz la podría reconocer en cualquier galaxia, es una broma, claro que debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto. No quiere mirar, no quiere mirar y mira ... -_¡Jashin! ¡es Kiba-kun!-_ y relucia su perfecto y bronceado trasero a la intemperie. -¿Trasero?, ¿intemperie?, ya la había hecho y por partida doble.

Suspiró irritada, todo se le volvía repulsivo... buen día Señora Resaca y sus amigas las nauseas. Una reprimenda mental, dos reprimendas mentales. Debería despertar a Kiba-Kun aunque no quisiera enfrentarse a sus inquisitorias y salvajes pupilas, seria un evento que intentará evadir por el resto de su existencia. Suelta otro suspiro más y vuelve a recostarse en el suelo, definitivamente no sabia que hacer.

O si lo sabia, lo que haría cualquier persona claro ... ¡correr como si la perseguiría Godzilla!. Despavorida se echó a correr envuelta en una sabana decorada estratégica mente con manchas de varias bebidas. Atravesó miles de extraños obstáculos y saltó a modo olímpico a su niisan, mientras se percataba de quien era, en el aire. -_Parece que todos habían tenido una noche compleja-._ Se refugió desconcertada en el baño mientras su mente fabuló miles de ideas y no dejo de imaginar el rostro de su padre si es que algún día, Hiashi, se entera que ... _-¿que era ese ruido en la bañera?-_. Se acercó temerosa aunque suponiendo que no había nada más que pudiese sorprenderla…

Y solo era el inicio.

Y era Sakura, se alegró de que ella también estuviere en ese hotel de perdición. Parecía apenas despertarse, se remueve molesta y -_¿qué trae escrito en el estomago?-_ Hinata refregó sus ojos y se dispuso a leer: Una larga flecha apuntaba hacia su ... -_esto… bien no importa."Na…naruto U…uzumaki, fuuu…turo ¿presidente de la nación estuvo aquí?"-_. ¡¿Futuro presidente de la nación?!. No comprendió como existió una posibilidad de que hallan pasado una noche interesante si es que Sakura Haruno siquiera puede sostenerle la mirada sin sentir ganas de asesinarlo. Es decir, ¿Sakura besando a Naruto? le resultó ridículo, una escena surrealista, como su amado cuadro de Dalí (ese al que Sasuke pintó bigotes, también como los de Dalí). -_"NaruSaku" ¡já! solamente en sueños o bajo efectos de alucinógenos-._

Las pupilas blanquecinas de dilataron de una forma exagerada **_-ALUCINÓGENOS-_**

El interruptor que alimentaba de electricidad a la lamparita del ingenio Hyuga fue encendida.—¡Hay Naruto!— suspiró y sintió como la furia se apoderaba de su torrente sanguíneo —¡hay Naruto!— gritó redundante, mientras apretaba sus dientes y se golpeaba la frente, ¿como pudo estar enamorada de Uzumaki durante toda su infancia?.

-_¿El escrito en el abdomen de Sakura es un tatuaje?-_

Había pasado una hora y nadie parecía querer despertar. Mientras amarró sus revoltosos cabellos con una coleta, repetía mentalmente su nuevo lema -"_Hinata Hyuga nunca volverá a beber algo que Naruto Uzumaki le ofrezca"_-. Luego se dispuso a buscar a la novia, Ino Yamanaka, e intentó recapacitar pero los recuerdos no parecen querer aflorar. Evitó un enorme charco de vino y quedó unos segundos detenida mirando el plasma que cuelga en forma de péndulo de la pared, una mueca de asco, se escapó de su rostro, al toparse con una decoración de arte contemporáneo en base de líquidos estomacales, realmente asqueroso.

Realmente asqueroso es que Ino no diera señales de estar en el Caesars Palace Hotel.

Observó por el ventanal con ambas manos en su pecho mientras intentaba calmar los ánimos, el sol arde sobre la jungla de cemento y entonces sus ojos se fijan dilatados su mi mano izquierda y sobre todo en su dedo anular _-un anillo-_

_Kiss me hard before you go, summertime sadness._ El sonido de su móvil la regresa a la realidad. _Got my red dress on tonight. _Guiada por la canción que parece destrozarle sus agotados oídos, a pesar de ser de la autoria de su cantante favorita. Finalmente lo detecta entre pedazos de lo que anteriormente debió haber sido un bonito florero. Responde y es Tenten. Puede notar preocupación en su tono de voz y sus mil preguntas resultan ser el fondo de una música de relleno por que a Hinata le resulta imposible prestarle atención ahora que acaba de fijar su mirada en Neji, quien en su mano izquierda posee el mismo anillo que ella.

Siente marearse y trastabilla —¡Mierda torpe Hyuga!—se autoreprocha al mejor stylo Uchiha en voz alta.

Tenten, la novia de su primo le indaga por milésima vez. — ¿Que ocurrió Hina-chan?— _-¿Que pretende que le responda? Naruto nos drogo y sospecho que abusó de Sakura quien se tatuó una improbabilidad en tamaño gigante. Ino desapareció sin dejar rastro, me cargue a mi peor enemigo y para equilibrar la situación a mi mejor amigo, también ah ... y si no es mucho decir ... me casé con tu novio, quien no solo es tu novio, si no que es ¡MI PRIMO!-._

Exhaló —Ten, **la hemos jodido**.

El demonio volvió a cerrar su ojo derecho.

* * *

**N/A:** ohohoh I got a love that keeps me waitingggg.

Estoy reeditando este fic por que mas allá de la obscena cantidad de favoritos y muchos más que me dejaron, me elogiaron y me hicieron querer volver a fiction (gracias por eso), sentía que le faltaba algo, lo notaba desabrido.

Contesté cada uno de los Rev por PM ... es lo mínimo que podía hacer por borrar la historia entera y recibir su apoyo. Y lo voy a hacer con cada rev que me dejen, (de ahora en adelante y si los estudios me lo permiten, de eso dependerá pero lo haré)

Gracias por su paciencia infinatemente infinita.

¡Ahí vamos de nuevo!.


End file.
